koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ba
Xiahou Ba is a character introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7. Before his playable appearance, he first appeared as a Wei NPC in Dynasty Warriors 4. He is Xiahou Yuan's second son and a military general for Wei who ultimately rebels against Sima Zhao and defects to Shu. His height in Dynasty Warriors 7 is 160 cm (5'3"). In Kessen II, his height is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During a cutscene at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains in Dynasty Warriors 6, Xiahou Ba is the victim of an ambush conducted by Wang Ping. The ambush takes place within one of the many crags of the battle's map, with the latter having his troops fire their crossbows at Xiahou Ba's unit. In Dynasty Warriors 7, Xiahou Ba first appears as in Wei's Story Mode after losing his father at Mt. Ding Jun. To honor his father's memory, he loyally serves the Cao family. During Shu's Story, he appears at Wu Zhang Plains to endanger Zhuge Liang's position. Feeling betrayed by Sima Yi's methods and political undertakings, Xiahou Ba abandons his vengeance for his father and leaves his kingdom. He thinks his own home sought his destruction so he feels no hesitation in forsaking it. By the time Jiang Wei marches to Mt. Niu Tou, Xiahou Ba has affiliated himself with Shu. Rescuing Jiang Wei from Sima Shi, the Shu commander later repays the favor by killing his would-be executioner, Guo Huai. He continues to support Shu at Tao Shui, Duan Gu, and Cheng Du. Unlike the other defenders for Shu's last stand, he dies in battle during Zhong Hui's invasion. His first Legendary Mode lets him participate in the first half of Mt. Ding Jun to defend his father against the massive army led by Zhuge Liang. Xiahou Ba's second Legendary Mode depicts a scenario in which Jiang Wei successfully invades Wei. To eradicate Wei once and for all, Xiahou Ba strikes his former comrades down. Several accuse him of being a traitor, but he justifies he is only following his beliefs. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xiahou Ba's war efforts during Jiang Wei's attempts to invade Wei. Avoiding Zhuge Liang's objective, Mount Qi, the young commander instead targets Taoyang to try to attack Deng Ai's flank. Xiahou Ba enters the fray, he and his men first seen inspecting the empty Taoyang Castle. Though a handful of Shu soldiers are ecstatic, Xiahou Ba is suspicious of a trap. In spite of Zhang Yi's assertion, the young warrior entrusts them with the main keep as he investigates alone. His predictions prove correct as Zhong Hui and his battalion ambush him soon after. As he attempts to break through defenses, he fights countless Wei soldiers and generals obstructing his path to their main camp. Xiahou Ba reminiscences about his father during his grueling push onwards. After he defeats Deng Ai, a tired Xiahou Ba hurries towards one of the castle's exit. A Wei soldier rushes from behind him, screaming vengeance for Guo Huai. A peaceful memory of his past momentarily causes him to lose his focus, his helmet being knocked off as he slays his foe. Wryly content to face his death on the battlefield, Xiahou Ba fights for his survival until nightfall. By then, Jiang Wei is dragging his exhausted comrade away from the castle. Kessen He appears as a permanent general for Wei in Kessen II. He is Xiahou Yuan's eldest son and wears his armor in his father's memory. A hot-headed youth, he tried to avenge his father's death but only suffered a humiliating defeat. After he's saved by Cao Cao, he is given a reprieve and assigned to be a part of Sima Yi's forces. He is the sworn brother of Zhang Liao. Character Information Development To contrast characters who fight for patriotism, Xiahou Ba is a young man who fights merely to survive. He was designed to be the Warriors character who is completely clad in armor. His young visage is meant to be a surprise for his metallic appearance. Xiahou Ba was made to look like his father if he didn't have a chubby physique. Personality Described as a man who inherits his father's integrity and will, Xiahou Ba at first strives hard to live up to the expectations of the reputed Xiahou family. Like his father, he talks with an easy going tone and doesn't like to brood over the past too much. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Xiahou Ba isn't going to be blindly loyal to a cause he doesn't agree with, and he doesn't expect other people to understand him. He has no regrets and doesn't try to victimize himself for his justifications for freedom, taking life as it comes with no complaints. Xiahou Ba talks with a modern day dialect in the Japanese script and at a lazier pace than his motormouth father. He has a habit of dismissing another person's remark several times with a musical beat (いやいやいや). According to Shu soldiers, Xiahou Ba is good friends with Jiang Wei. The duo enjoy one another's company and protect one another from Wei. Jiang Wei tries to keep his hereditary die-hard behavior in check, though Xiahou Ba has mixed feelings about the young commander's methods. Though several of Wei's officers are bitter about his betrayal, the one who takes it the hardest is Guo Huai. Xiahou Ba remarks he thinks his father would have been proud of his decision to desert, which doesn't suit well with the veteran in the slightest. His cinematics for his Hero Scenario reveals that he does regret Guo Huai dying before him. Sima Zhao and Deng Ai are the ones whom sympathize a little with Xiahou Ba's desertion. During his Legendary Mode, his father offers him upbeat praise. Voice Actors * Vic Mignogna - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) * Kenji Akabane - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimizu - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Xiahou Ba/Quotes *"I didn't betray Wei, Wei betrayed me!" *"Xiahou Ba will not run or hide!" ::~~Kessen II Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiahou Ba is affiliated with the great sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Sends forth a large energy wave. :Lightning Rod: : Jumps up and then slams his sword down to summon a discharge of lightning. :Thunder Shock: R1 + : Swings his sword around him multiple times and ends with an energy explosion. Historical Information Xiahou Ba was a military general under the Wei who later defected to Shu. He was from one of the leading military families at the time, but fled to Shu due to political instability at the Wei capital Luoyang. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery xiahoubadw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render XiahouBa-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit Xiahouba-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Kessen Characters